


One evening, in the pouring rain

by ao_no_uma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ChirpBaze, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers, spiritassasin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_uma/pseuds/ao_no_uma
Summary: Each raindrop makes a sound the first time it falls on a surface. Just then it's like I... It's like I can see again. And I... I just wanna see you.Inspired by the kiss in the rain scene from Daredevil (2003).





	One evening, in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> I think this prompt haven't been used yet?
> 
> They're around, dunno, 17/18.

Stone stairs to the Tower were slippery from cold drizzle blown inside staircase by wind through narrow windows. Baze didn’t slow down his pace even if he risked twisting ankle.

It was raining – or rather flooding the city – for past two hours. How only now someone noticed Chirrut’s missing, why had he wandered on the top of Tower, and why the hell it must have been Baze sent to retrieve this fool?

The last couple of steps and Baze pushed the door to roof open. Chirrut was there, standing peacefully with his back turned to Baze in the middle of vast roof, barefooted, prone to forces of nature crashing around him.

‘Chirrut! Come back!’ Baze shouted, barely louder than howling wind. He didn’t plan to leave his dry spot in doorframe and manhandle the other boy back to dorms. Yet Chirrut made no move, didn’t even flinch. Rivulets of rain were running down lean body and his clothes were completely  drenched.

‘You’ll catch a cold!’

Baze could swear Chirrut was smiling. The blind boy slowly turned around and marched back toward the entrance, to stop few meters away from the door. Baze saw short hair plastered to skull and serene smile curving on his face. Unseeing eyes were trained right at older boy.

‘You know, a water droplet hitting surface makes a sound. When it rains, drops create a music so complex it’s almost as if I see again…’ Chirrut whispered and grinned even wider, fingers closing around wet wood of his staff. ‘I can see NiJedha’s panorama from here.’

‘Fine, it’s cool, but it’s worth nothing if you freeze yourself to death’ Baze grumbled in reply.

‘Baze Malbus, let me look at you in the rain?’

Baze didn’t expect such a request. At first he wanted to snort and drag him by his collar down to warm chambers. But his heart clenched painfully at view of Chirrut, smiling innocently and awaiting him under the shower. _So beautiful._

With a grunt Baze stepped forward. His robes were entirely soaked before he even reached Chirrut; his body may have been hardened by years of training but the feeling of chilly wet material clinging to skin was still unpleasant. He stopped in front of the other boy, just a step away, not looking directly at him. He couldn't handle how much he wanted to sweep Chirrut in a hug, to kiss him hard.

_You can’t, he's just your friend. You'll ruin the thing you've built between you and him._

He caught Chirrut’s stare. Milky eyes shone with unbounded happiness, mouth lightly opened in small “o”.

‘You’re very handsome, Baze.’

Baze drew a rapid loud breath and just as quickly exhaled, afraid he’d burst if he held air in lungs. Right now, with cheeks burning with furious blush, he was thankful for cold rain.

Chirrut hesitantly raised one hand but paused movement before his palm rested over Baze’s chest, unsure. The other boy caught his wrist and led his finger to his own face, let them trace the lines of his features. Suddenly the rain and cold became distant and unimportant.

Chirrut’s hand moved to the back of Baze’s head and pushed lightly with a hint to lean in. Or Baze just wished it to be a hint. Chirrut’s lips were still parted, wet from rain, inviting.

He’d be damned.

Baze closed the gap between them and pressed their mouths together, feather-light, giving Chirrut opportunity to step back. Instead of fleeing, Chirrut leant forward and kissed back. Their noses bumped together. Baze cupped Chirrut’s jaw for leverage and moved his lips against Chirrut’s, even got bold enough to shyly press his tongue to Chirrut’s teeth. Chirrut moaned and threaded fingers in Baze’s wet tresses.

Baze’s head was swimming, but the commons sense won.

He reluctantly pulled back and hauled Chirrut off his feet to carry the blind boy down the stairs, to warm dorms and heaters and towels and dry clothes.

‘You can't end it just like that!’ Chirrut whined in protest.

‘We’ll repeat later’ Baze answered with usual grunt. He couldn’t suppress giddiness growing in his chest, making his heart flutter wildly.

‘You’d better fulfill this promise, or you'll see what happens to a guy who kept me waiting two years before he decided to kiss me at last!’


End file.
